U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,604,177 and 4,514,269 describe electrolytic cells used for producing metals, such as magnesium, by electrolysis, which cells each have a housing in which one or more electrode assemblies are disposed. Each electrode assembly includes a cathode assembly, defining a vertical cavity in which an anode and one or more bipolar electrode assemblies are disposed between the anode and the cathode assembly. Baffles are provided for preventing or impeding the flow of electrolyte between adjacent cathode assemblies and/or between each cathode assembly and an adjacent wall of the housing. However, the geometry and design of such electrolytic cells makes them difficult to fabricate with uniform inter-electrode spacings and such designs are also expensive to produce and operate. Furthermore, leakage currents between electrodes cause reductions of current efficiency. Thus, there is a need to provide improved electrolytic cells in order to simplify the method of cell construction and repair while also achieving higher current efficiencies, lower power consumption per kilogram of metal produced, and more compact and less expensive cell designs.